Stay
by Seashell121
Summary: some dxs fluff have to read to find out


_**Stay**_

**AN: you know the deal blah blah blah I don't own danny phantom oh yea ps this is my first fanfic don't be too cruel but leave reviews**

It was an early Saturday morning, Samantha 'Sam' Manson was asleep, her pale skin standing out against her black comforter and sheets. A sudden knock on her window woke her with a start, groaning and rolling over she went to open her balcony window. Groggily she said, a sneer on her face having been annoyed at being woken up at three in the morning, "You better have a good reason for this." Her face softened when she saw the look on his face, his unique neon green eyes which were always full of life, ironic as it was, looked dull, and you could see the sadness in them." Sorry Sam," was all he said, Sam just looked at him, his white hair glowing in the moonlight.

She said nothing as she led Danny to her bed. Seating him on the corner of her bed she pulled out the first aid kit from under her bed, Danny knew the drill, he peeled his jumpsuit off. Sam sucked in a breath surveying the damage done to his chest, ignoring all the scars from previous battles she looked for any new ones. Normally she would have blushed at the sight of Danny's bare chest but not in this situation. She saw a number of cuts and bruises a large slice was across his stomach. Silently she cleaned his wounds; Danny didn't even wince as he usually would, you see this made Sam anxious. He would bawl like a baby for a simple paper cut but for this and he was not even wincing, this was serious.

It is evident he was deep in thought; the look on his face was enough to convince anyone. "You wanna talk?" Sam asked after he zipped back into his jumpsuit. He just looked at her his eyes still heavy with sadness and shook his head, Sam just nodded. She sat at the head of her bed patting the spot beside her, Danny just floated over to her she placed his head in her lap and began to hum. She absentmindedly stroked his white wispy hair with one hand and her other held his rubbing soothing circles as an attempt to calm him. Danny closed his eyes listening to Sam hum and the feeling off her hand stroking his hair. After a while he broke the silence, "I did it I killed him."

Sam immediately knew what he was talking about. Earlier that day, Danny was fighting Skulker who had teamed up with Technus. Either Technus' technology malfunctioned or it didn't work with Skulker's but something went off and bullets, missiles and everything you can think off went off. Of course Danny came to help shielding all the innocent by-standers, all but one. A single man ran when he saw the ghosts battling and a stray bullet pierced his skull killing him on the spot.

"Danny –," was all Sam said before she was cut off by Danny's index finger on her lips silencing her. "Don't try to deny it Sam I killed him," Danny said softly looking at her. "Fine but hear me out first," she said with a pout looking at him. Danny sighed, stared at her and nodded his approval. "Good," Sam said smugly. "Look okay you can't save everyone, today was your proof but instead of thinking about the people you could have saved think about the people you did save me, Tucker, Jazz, your parents heck you saved the whole world. You are human or at least half, you are bound to make mistakes but everyone does them. What you have to do is learn from them don't think about the negatives of your life think of all the positives instead. Remember if you ever, ever feel like this again I'll always be here okay?" Sam said a sad, soft smile tugging at her lips

Sam placed her forehead on his looking into his eyes waiting for some kind of reaction. He just placed his hands on her hips and gave a bone-crushing hug; Sam did nothing but stroke his hair as he began to sob in the crook of her shoulder. She traced circles onto his back as a means off soothing him. Eventually the sobbing died down; Danny took Sam's face and again placed her forehead on his. "Thanks," was all he could muster a smile beginning to form. "What are best friends for," she said **"**_**Although I would like to be more," she thought, sighing.**_

She closed her eyes only to feel cold lips meet hers she opened her eyes in confusion and they went wide with shock. DANNY'S KISSING ME?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! She felt Danny pull away, "Sam I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me you just looked so pretty and peaceful I, I, "was all he said before feeling Sam's lips on his. "About damn time you did that," Sam said when they parted. "Samantha Elizabeth Manson I am hopelessly in love with you," Danny said with a smile, "or should I call you Sammy hmm," he said sticking out his tongue at her.

She only laughed, "And I am hopelessly in love with you Daniel James Fenton about damn time you told me this," she said in a mock seriousness. Danny then snaked his hands around her waist and kissed her right then and there. Sam wrapped her hands around Danny's neck her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She moaned when she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip and his teeth gently grazed her lower lips. She smiled giving him entry, their tongues fighting for dominance as their passion grew. After a few minutes they parted for air.

Sam yawned "Whelp, I'm tired nitey," she said her head falling back on her pillow. "Goodnight my Sammy," he said flying to the window. "And who gave you permission to leave," she asked looking directly at him. "Well, uh, you see I –I ," he stuttered. "Get on this bed right now and let us fall asleep in each other's arms you have ghost powers if my parents come use them stupid," she said sternly. Danny was more than happy to oblige he turned back human and snuggled with her, "Be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Be my boyfriend?" was her reply, Danny smiled "Yes, duh," he placed a kiss on her nose "Nite, nite Sammy," he said as she was about to lose consciousness, using his chest as a pillow. Danny smiled, now this was the perfect way to fall asleep.

**So what do you guys think hmmm? Leave a review bye**


End file.
